pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
The Light Queen
Overview The Light Queen is a character created by Paigelena. She is the embodiment of all of the goodness in the world and is the sister of The Dark Queen. She likes to be called Queenie as she believes that formal titles are not to be used in informal situations. She is a semi-parasetic being that originally came from Paige Destiny. Appearance She appears as a golden humanoid creature, about 10ft (3M) tall. She uses this form as she is very agile and quick as a humanoid. She occasionally appears in Paige's form, but only when emerging from Paige after being dormant. She can transform into anything else, provided that it has sentience. This means that she cannot become a robot, but does not prevent her from entering virtual reality. Abilities The Light Queen is quite weak on her own as her powers are significantly weaker than those of the Dark Queen. Indeed, she is so weak that Dodeca and Paige can easily overpower her. She can transform to fight but those forms are still fragile and cannot take many hits. Even if she becomes someone bulky and powerful, she will still be able to be KO'ed quickly. However, in a team, she is incredibly strong. She gives support to her teammates and heals them if they go down. This can mean that she sometimes accidentally heals her enemies. Relationships The Light Queen and The Dark Queen are bitter enemies and they both enjoy attacking each other. Their rivalry stemmed from a debate of which one created all life (Answer: Both) and because of this, they try to kill each other every time they see each other... despite the fact that they can both be resurrected an unlimited number of times through Paige, which causes Paige to deal with horrific pain. The pain sometimes causes Paige to break down temporarily. However, as of the RP Keira and Kei, the two have made up and now live together while caring for their daughter Tawna, also known as the Life Empress. Paige and The Light Queen are good friends. Paige is able to fuse with the Light Queen to create a form called Angelic Paige. That form is the opposite of Vanessa's fusion with The Dark Queen, further establishing the close bond of Paige and The Light Queen. The Light Queen gets on with K and Caliburn, having saved their lives twice. Both times, it was under attack from The Dark Queen and Vanessa. She personally gave her blessing to the proposal of marriage between the two. The Light Queen and Dodeca are good friends as they are in a state of understanding. Because of The Light Queen's origin, Dodeca reveres her as a goddess. Quotes (In Life of Ayane and Xander, debut line) "Light always prevails!" (In Caliburn and the Dark Secret, to Paige) "If you want to stop that Super Vanessa, fuse with me. It is the only way!" Trivia *The Light Queen was only created to oppose The Dark Queen. *She has a liking of nectar. *Despite her origin, she relies on others to succeed as she thinks that she is too weak. *She can enter a working Wii U and control NPC characters as they have enough sentience for her to control. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander